Multicentered, open-label, randomized, parallel clinical trial to determine if methionyl human growth hormone (GH) alone, oxandrolone alone, or the two in combination can promote growth in Turner's syndrome children, ages 4-12. Previous data indicate GH may enhance growth and that oxandrolone clearly increases growth during therapy. To determine of the combination is more efficacious than the drugs given separately.